


Trapeze

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, First Kiss, M/M, Performer Castiel, Trapeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was the best trapeze artist in the world at one point, but that was before. He can't perform again, but he would do anything for Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapeze

“Absolutely not.”

Castiel’s tone was nothing short of fierce. His eyes were shining with anger, unable to believe that after everything, Dean would ask this of him. That was most of the problem. The other part being that Dean hadn’t actually asked, just waited until the last possible minute and then sent Sam to do his dirty work.

Castiel was having none of it.

“There’s no way, Sam, I’m not doing it. Dean had plenty of time to find another partner since Benny was injured. Did he seriously think by dropping this on me with only ten minutes until the act, that I would actually say yes?” He hissed, fury emanating from his posture. Even his hair was standing stiffly, as if agreeing with Castiel’s anger.

Castiel only had two temperaments. Mild-mannered curiosity and unholy anger. There was no in between. Most of the time he went about his business as if everything around him was fascinating, always polite to anyone who spoke, but mostly aloof. He only really made an effort with Dean and Sam, sought out their company just to spend time with them. Mostly Dean, but he was friends with Sam too.

“Cas,” Sam’s tone was soothing, placating, just trying to get Castiel to calm down. “I don’t agree with how Dean went about this, he should’ve just asked you instead of springing this on you. But he has a point, what happened wasn’t your fault and it’s time for you to get back in the ring.”

Castiel straightened up to his full height, and while it was nothing on Sam’s six feet four, he was intimidating nonetheless.

“Balthazar _died_ , Sam. Because my grip wasn’t strong enough and I dropped him mid-flip. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

The anger was fading, replaced by a forlorn expression, tears stinging his eyes. It was understandable. Balthazar had been his brother in every way but blood, they’d grown up in the circus together. When Castiel’s father had died, Balthazar had helped him through all of it, to take over from being a simple clown to the more thrilling job of the trapeze artist.

Castiel had taken to it like a fish took to water. He was a natural, and quickly became one of the best trapeze artists there’d ever been. His body moved so effortlessly, it was like he was flying.

It had been a simple practice when Balthazar fell. Balthazar’s swing didn’t have enough power behind it, Castiel’s hands were sweaty. A combination of events that would have been perfectly fine on their own, together culminated in a nasty fall, one that Balthazar didn’t survive.

Castiel had never been on the trapeze since.

A few weeks later, Dean and Benny had replaced them. Benny was clumsy in his movements, but Dean was almost as good as Castiel had been. Then last week, Benny had gotten into a fight and broken his wrist. There was no way he could perform. Dean had been so nonchalant about finding a new partner, assuring everyone that he had it covered.

Now Sam was dropping this bombshell.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Sam repeated, gently, reaching out to touch Castiel’s shoulder, but he flinched away.

“I would do anything for Dean. But not this. He can’t care about me at all if he would try and make me perform again.” Castiel whispered, gesturing for Sam to leave him alone.

Sam hovered in the doorway, looking sadly at Castiel. “Don’t you get it, Cas? You have a talent that’s pretty much unrivalled, but you’re letting it go to waste over an accident. The fact that Dean’s doing this is the very thing that proves he does care about you.”

Castiel watched him leave, thinking about his words silently, staring at the royal blue outfit that was all he had left of his time in the ring.

 

* * *

He left his tent a few minutes later, wearing the spandex outfit. It had fit like a glove, like it hadn’t been two years since the last time he’d worn it. He found Dean just outside the ring, looking resigned and miserable.

“Dean,” he spoke up quietly, drawing his attention.

Dean’s face lit up with hope and he grasped Castiel’s hand. “You came.”

“I almost didn’t,” Castiel’s voice was shaky, but he held tightly onto Dean’s hand to help steady himself. “But I didn’t want to let you down.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and his lips pursed in a line of disapproval as he shook his head. “Cas, c’mon. You’re not letting me down. If this will hurt you, you don’t have to do it. I have a solo act I could perform. I just think you should do this for _you_. And,” Dean fidgeted, looking away from Castiel awkwardly. “I’d kind of like to perform with you.” He mumbled.

A gentle smile touched Castiel’s face, and he squeezed Dean’s hand affectionately. “You’re right. I – I shouldn’t let what happened hold me back. It was an accident. But… why me, Dean? Why would you trust me to do this after I dropped someone?”

“Cas,” Dean told him, in fond exasperation. “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

It touched Castiel’s heart in a way he hadn’t expected, but he didn’t have time to reply. The lights dimmed, Bobby was announcing their act, and then Dean was tugging his hand free, running towards the rope. Castiel just managed to get himself under control and follow him up, standing on the ledge. It was only now that he realised one very important issue.

“Dean,” he hissed quietly. “I don’t know your routine!”

He’d seen Dean perform, sure, but he’d never paid enough attention to know cues. He was going to screw everything up.

Dean waved him off. “I know yours.”

Eyes wide, Castiel forced himself to swallow. It was too dangerous, a triple flip was something that should only be attempted with a familiar partner, he was going to drop Dean and Castiel would never recover from the loss. The music started, and Castiel was backing away, trying to push past Sam and Gabriel, who were there to help him land.

But then Dean jumped and he was swinging, and Castiel could only gape. His movements were fluid, graceful as he gracefully somersaulted to Castiel’s trapeze. He swung up, holding his hand out for Castiel’s. An invitation.

His feet made the decision for him.

Castiel jumped, grabbing Dean’s hand and twisting his body, guiding his feet onto the trapeze in perfect harmony with Dean as he leapt back to his own.

It was exhilarating, feeling his body soar. Castiel could almost feel wings sprouting from his back, helping him fly. The crowd faded away, everything faded away except for Dean. Their bodies moved in sync, twisting as they completed a routine than Castiel hadn’t performed in a long time. Yet he’d forgotten none of it, his feet and hands moving instinctively as if it were only yesterday, the memory of the act still fresh in his muscles if not his mind.

It was perfect, but for Castiel, it all hinged on this moment. The triple somersault. If he dropped Dean, then this was all for nothing, because he would never touch a trapeze again.

His heart was in his throat as he watched Dean’s leap from his trapeze. It was almost like it was in slow motion. Castiel was terrified as he arched into the swing, reaching out for Dean’s hand. _He was going to miss he was going to miss…_

And then Dean’s hand found his and they swung in complete harmony.

The rest of the routine was a blur. Landing on the ledge, Castiel’s legs were trembling with the exertion, tears running down his face and he didn’t even know when he’d started crying. Sam and Gabriel were cheering and hugging him and the crowd was screaming and applauding and Castiel ignored it all, eyes searching for Dean.

He slid down the rope, feeling his hands sear from the friction, but he ignored it, landing gracefully at the bottom and running towards Dean, throwing his arms around him.

“Thank you so much, thank you,” he choked, forever grateful that Dean had reminded him of what he’d once loved and helped him to get it back. He would never be able to replay him for this kindness.

Their eyes met and suddenly everything clicked into place. Why Dean had put so much effort into helping Cas recover from his trauma, why they were always seeking each other out. Why Dean had wanted them to perform together. It all made perfect sense, and he nodded, knowing Dean would understand what he was saying.

Amidst the deafening applause, Dean’s lips found his, and everything else melted away.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://blueeyedangel.co.vu)


End file.
